Here Lies Petra Ral (LevixPetra Short Story)
by Phoenix Levi
Summary: Title Art Credits: Levi goes to visit Petra's grave and the memories of her makes him feel as though she is still alive.
1. Here Lies Petra Ral:Part One

"Aw… The Captain looks so adorable when he sleeps," Petra giggles. "A stern guy when he's awake, but just as innocent as everybody else when he sleeps."

Smiling, she runs into the giant castle that stood out as the Scout Regiment Headquarters, and went into her room. She goes over to her bedside and rips the blanket off her mattress; she then takes it outside and lays it on top of Levi's sleeping form. She was going to leave him just like that, but part of her couldn't help but notice how relaxing it looked. Sitting down in the bed of flowers, she lifts up the blanket she laid over Levi. Then she scoots herself under the blanket next to him.

After getting comfortable next to her Captain, she immediately knew why Levi had chosen this spot to doze off. The shade of the large tree branches that loomed above them protected from them hot sun rays, the flowers that surrounded the tree gave off a soft, soothing aroma, and the tree itself had a strong trunk that felt nice to lay on. Overall, this spot was perfectly serene. It seemed to make the Captain tranquil. He was a very stoic man, but it was very rare to see him in a positive mentally calm state. The thought of Levi being in an utterly relaxed mind-set made Petra smile, so she did as her Captain did, and lay her head back on the tree. She closed her eyes and soon she was asleep alongside him.

. . .

When Levi opened his eyes, he was startled by his surroundings; he had not remembered falling asleep here outside. He was also startled to find he was alone. He had heard Petra's beautiful voice talking about him while he slept, and her soft, shallow breathing while she slept next to him.

_It must've just been a dream_, he thought, gazing over at the small white gravestone that stood from the grass a few feet in front of him. Standing up from his spot in the shade, Levi made his way towards the grave. He kneeled down in front of it, and stared at the name deeply engraved on it's surface. The font and the gravestone themselves were empty of any emotion or specialty. The gravestone simply marked the spot of where a dead person laid, but the name printed on the grave took any sign of death away. Along with the name came memories and along with the memories came the image of the person who holds that name.

PETRA RAL

That name reminded Levi that Petra was not dead; she was alive within his heart and in his memories. When he came to visit the gravestone, he would focus all his attention on just the name. All the memories of the woman he loved would come flying to him. Those memories are what made her alive again.

Her kindness.

Her smile.

Her strength.

Her loyalty.

Those are the traits that make Petra Ral, and those traits still continue to replay in Levi's mind. Therefore, Petra still existed in someway. Although Petra still lived within Levi's thoughts, he eventually would have to stand up from his seat in front of her name, and take in her entire gravestone. He had to not only honor her as a living being, but honor her brave sacrifice as a fallen soldier. He places a bouquet of white lilies under her name and then an envelope containing a letter. He knew it was pointless to leave a letter for the dead, for there would be no way for someone who was no longer alive to read it.

But there was something Levi had to let Petra know, and this was the closest way to tell her; he could then have the false satisfaction of knowing she knew that he loved her. Deep down though, he would always know that he was too late to tell her how he felt. It was something that haunted him everyday, and would continue to do so for the rest of his life. Maybe now that he had written his thoughts on paper and placed them under her name, he would have the fulfillment of telling her how he felt. Petra could now know Levi loved her, and she would know that he was sorry for not being able to save her from the terrible death she met on that horrific expedition.

He had basically written his entire heart on that paper, and sealed it away in an envelope that was only for her to open. Maybe the letter would find it's way to where her real body lie. This grave had her name on it, and it held her memory, but her body lay somewhere unknown even to Levi. It was another regret that lay deep within Levi's heart: that he couldn't give her body a proper burial. It didn't matter anyway. This here, the engraved name and scout regiment symbol below it, was Petra Ral. That bloody, mangled corpse that lay somewhere in a field outside the walls was not Petra; it was not her anymore anyway. Here lies Petra's spirit and the memories that held her.

Here lies Petra Ral.


	2. Here Lies Petra Ral: Shortened Version

"Aw… The Captain looks so adorable when he sleeps," Petra giggles. "A stern guy when he's awake, but just as innocent as everybody else when he sleeps."

Smiling, she runs into the giant castle that stood out as the Scout Regiment Headquarters, and went into her room. She goes over to her bedside and rips the blanket off her mattress; she then takes it outside and lays it on top of Levi's sleeping form. She was going to leave him just like that, but part of her couldn't help but notice how relaxing it looked. Sitting down in the bed of flowers, she lifts up the blanket she laid over Levi. Then she scoots herself under the blanket next to him.

After getting comfortable next to her Captain, she immediately knew why Levi had chosen this spot to doze off. The shade of the large tree branches that loomed above them protected from them hot sun rays, the flowers that surrounded the tree gave off a soft, soothing aroma, and the tree itself had a strong trunk that felt nice to lay on. Overall, this spot was perfectly serene. It seemed to make the Captain tranquil. He was a very stoic man, but it was very rare to see him in a positive mentally calm state. The thought of Levi being in an utterly relaxed mind-set made Petra smile, so she did as her Captain did, and lay her head back on the tree. She closed her eyes and soon she was asleep alongside him.

. . .

When Levi opened his eyes, he was startled by his surroundings; he had not remembered falling asleep here outside. He was also startled to find he was alone. He had heard Petra's beautiful voice talking about him while he slept, and her soft, shallow breathing while she slept next to him.

_It must have just been a dream_, he thought, gazing over at the small white gravestone that stood from the grass a few feet in front of him; the familiar name of "Petra Ral" engraved on it's surface.


End file.
